federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - April, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16291-16410 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2403. *FP - March, 2403 *FP - May, 2403 Earth Plots First Week When ABBOTT THAY gets back from his time out with friends he has a conversation with his mother HEIDI THAY about his relationship with Samantha and Kalili. MARCUS WOLFE is surprised when he spots KATAL DHAJA in the same intell facility as him and they both try to get information out of the other without giving too much away. MICHAL UBLIX-JESYN is almost finished his examinations when he has dinner with MYLEE PIPER. Their conversation gets more serious and the two end up having sex, Michal losing his virginity. In the morning MYLEE and MICHAL discuss more about their future, offering to wait on a relationship until a year has passed in her mourning. KARYN DAX-WOLFE is shocked when she gets a visit from BRYCE WREN who has been paid by Benjamin to give her a time device. When Karyn offers to do some drugs, Bryce agrees and they trip out together – Karyn bonding to his advanced mind to get more insight into time travel. MICHAL returns to the Valiant and runs into MATILDA WEISS who knows something is up and interrogates him until she finds out that he slept with Mylee. KARYN finds BENJAMIN WOLFE after her experience and thanks him for going out of his way to get her the time device – even if she doesn’t want to use it just yet. MARCUS WOLFE invites ISHAN ESSA to Langley and they go about looking into the symbols together. She notices they could be Hebitian symbols of the Hebitian Gods Sandecia, Jangin and Cardin and that their myth explains when aligned they will open the door for the minions of evil. BRYCE later goes to his sisters HEATHER ALDAN and they talk about how much Emily Aldan seems to have spiralled. NERYS LIU has a second session with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and discusses her family, their birthdays and some other touchy subjects on how to cope. ABBOTT has a night with Kalili but when his girlfriend leaves he does cocaine which sends him into a seizure – in part from the damage Karyn inflicted earlier. HEIDI finds him and has to clean him up only for Abbott to get a little iffy in son-mother lines most wouldn’t cross. ANNA visits with him in the hospital and tries to understand why ABBOTT would do drugs and tries to convince him to stop. ANNA uses some of her information she got from Abbott about KARYN when they have another session but gets no where now Karyn thinks she is fixed. En route home, ANNA runs into neighbour HAYDEN LIU and they have an awkward conversation about Nerys and how to help her. KARYN goes out to the bar and runs into EMILY ALDAN and the two get to talking about how much they have in common – including not liking the establishment! Second Week Now school is finished for them both, MATILDA WEISS and ELLIANA DHAJA have a girl day out while they talk about boys and Elliana dyes her hair blonde. Together at breakfast, JASMINE DORR and CORD DAVENPORT take some time to think about what they are going to do for their wedding and plan it for September. Out on the money Link gave him, MALCOM PARKER surprises MATILDA with a very fancy dinner. She is surprised but the emotion comes out when Malcom thinks about his brother. JILLIAN HORTON, upon getting to the future, realizes that CHRISTOPH RABBINIC is alive and goes to see him – both very happy the other is okay. OBI LOS hears about ABBOTT THAY’s stay in the hospital and offers to help him cut the habit by getting hooked on him instead and the two are intimate. MORGAN DEVRIX is on the planet to see her father ANDRUS ELBRUNNE. He is back from his trip to Risa and talks to his daughter only to find out she is pregnant. Third Week Called over to dinner at the Wolfe house, BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out KARYN DAX-WOLFE and they have some interesting conversations over the meal about their sex lives. One thing leads to another and Benjamin starts to explain more about his orb vision, prompting Karyn to link with him telepathically to see what he can see. This amplifies BENJAMIN’s incestual feelings for KARYN and they end up making out in a rather erotic way. In the morning, BENJAMIN is still feeling the same thing as he is still somewhat linked to KARYN. They kiss some more and seem to be verging into new territory with their feelings. MARCUS WOLFE is in the labs with ISHAN ESSA and they talk about information on Benjamin’s vision, hitting home when they have to consider Jadzia and her death. ESSA gets home and talks to KARYN about her day and her brother, not picking up anything strange from Karyn, even if the younger girl is awkward. MARCUS talks to KATRIONA WOLFE and inquires about having a family gathering at her place to promote some unity. When everyone arrives to the dinner, BENJAMIN and KARYN are rather awkward with the other but ESSA and MARCUS are oblivious. KATRIONA notices something is up but isn’t sure what. BENJAMIN walks KARYN back to her hotel after, explaining that his crush started when he was a younger boy but only until later did he realize it. They start to make out again but when he implies he just wants sex Karyn kicks him out. BENJAMIN begins to think more on what he needs to do before going to his father MARCUS and explaining in ‘hypothetical’s’ that his finds one of his sisters to be his Imzadi. He is shocked but hypothetically agrees it would be okay. Finally thinking on what he wants, BENJAMIN finds KARYN at the Wolfe residence and the two finally break the tension by having sex! Now they have been intimate, BENJAMIN confesses what has happened to KATRIONA and she freaks out, taking Bella and leaving to the al-Khalids. KATRIONA gets to Medinah and tells LAUREN AL-KHALID what is going on and Lauren has a few choice ideas about Karyn. BENJAMIN continues to be unsure, going to KARYN and explaining to her about the fight and wants her to help him make a decision. KARYN then has a counselling appointment with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN and suggests something of an incestual nature but Anna thinks it is with Marcus. With their emotions coming to a head, this is their last session. Afterwards, KARYN and BENJAMIN go on a first legit date. MORGAN DEVRIX continues her visit to Earth when she meets with CHRISTOPH RABBANIC. She is more than happy he is alive and well and they spend part of the day together. ABBOTT THAY and KALILI MUNROE are together on a date and after being intimate, Abbott lets his guard down, allowing her to read he had sex with Karyn and received oral from Obi. Getting into an argument, she leaves feeling betrayed. KALILI ends up in Africa where her sister REBECCA WOODS is living and talks about what she should do. Becca explains to take some time to reflect and then talk to him one-on-one. Fourth Week Now finished with his second year, CONNOR ALMIN is on Earth applying to summer courses when he runs into EMILY ALDAN who seems to have taken a turn for the better. She inquires about his highschool days when he made a bomb, explaining her interest in engineering. INDIRA FROBISHER takes CEDRIC FROBISHER to child psychologist JAMES KAFASAURUS and he talks to the boy about his issues surrounding the Yeerks. Generally well adjusted, the boy still has some issues as to whether his parents are still infested and they agree to get Connor to help with medical scans. ABBOTT THAY speaks to OBI LOS about his break up with Kalili and he explains he should just go in there and lay things down, explaining his sexual interests are species related and can’t be helped. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN and MYLEE PIPER are at her apartment having dinner with KATAL DHAJA and CHIARO DHOW. They talk about many things before Michal feels he made a social faux pas which makes the evening awkward. ABBOTT and KALILI MUNROE have another chat only it doesn’t go well when he has a tantrum. Kalili sees another side of him and they break up. OBI LOS visits with HEIDI THAY and asks about Abbott in hopes of finding out how he was doing with Kalili. Without Abbott there and no word on either side the two just catch up. CONNOR is in Japan with ELLIANA DHAJA doing tai-chi with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA, MARIAME ALMIN, MELISSA ALMIN and ZAYANI ALMIN. He isn’t that into it and horses around instead. CONNOR then goes to San Fran where he helps INDIRA FROBISHER and KENNDEY FROBISHER with CEDRIC FROBISHER’s fear they are infested. Still, the boy has doubts and nothing seems to appease him – to JAMES KAFASAURUS’ dismay. MAXLY ELBRUNNE and TUCKER DORR are coming back from an expo when they talk about their marriage and babies. They decide adoption is best because of genetic issues and that they want a rainbow family. JILLIAN HORTON and CHRISTOPH RABBANIC go out night watching again before tension breaks and the two have intimate relations! BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out KATRIONA WOLFE talk about his decision and things get even more escalated before she takes the dog and leaves him. LAUREN AL-KHALID is there to help KATRIONA when she arrives back and ZAHIR AL-KHALID suggests some loving to help her unwind – which she accepts. Together again at the Wolfe house, BENJAMIN is drunk out of his mind from his argument with Kat when KARYN DAX-WOLFE tries to offer her love and advice. They start to make out on the couch, only for ISHAN ESSA to find them. As Karyn makes excuses and gets her brother upstairs, she gets into a major argument with Essa who promptly leaves. KARYN goes back to up BENJAMIN and he is happy she defended him to Essa and they agree it is them against the world. ESSA debates leaving the planet and seeks out MARCUS WOLFE, explaining to him the situation and he is more than flabbergasted. MARCUS goes to the house to confront BENJAMIN about his sexual interest in Karyn and they get into an argument about it, Marcus stunned and still not sure how to accept it. When KARYN arrives, they link as she had with Ben and she shows MARCUS everything she thinks/feels for the first time in a long time. LAUREN goes into labour and has her twins DHALIA AL-KHALID and DORIAN AL-KHALID (April 22, 2403) and KORAN JATAR with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN come to see them, only to be shocked about the Wolfe news. BENJAMIN shows up soon after hearing about the twins but gets into a fight with LAUREN before ZAHIR arrives. They argue only for BENJAMIN to storm out and demand to see KATRIONA getting into some serious combative exchanges. More than upset, BENJAMIN confesses his argument with KARYN who agrees that Katriona has some serious issues. Cardassia Plots First Week With a need to confront DECIA ALYND, JEVRIN VENIK finds her in the apartment his father has been paying for before fishing for information. Thinking she was sleeping with his father he kicks her out and she gives him her skoo to look after. Second Week When JEVRIN VENIK and DARIN VENIK try and follow their father, DURAS VENIK, they hope to find that DECIA ALYND isn’t around anymore. Half way through their spying, they get a call from KOHSII VENIK who explains Decia is at the house and hurt. When all three boys arrive, Duras is worried but Jevrin and Darin are even more convinced he is sleeping around. Duras finally explains what has been going on and Kohsii feels badly for the little girl who has a broken wrist. As the brothers settle down Duras and Kohsii take her to the hospital. Finding out Decia had been raped, KOHSII and DURAS talk about how to help her and agree to pay off her debt, get her back into school and working at one of Kohsii’s shops. JEVRIN is back at the house now DECIA is settled into Bry’s old room and he offers his apologies by giving her back her skoo. Third Week On Prime, YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA DAMAR are referenced to be wed (April 20, 2403). Fourth Week With an Entertainment show on the HV, we see the marriage details of YORKIN DAMAR and MIRIANA DAMAR as they read their vows and how much money they were getting. In a backpost to the night of the 20th, we see YORKIN and MIRIANA’s wedding night fun! Bajor Plots First Week On the farm, CASSICA VIOBHAN is with her children NATALIE VIOBHAN and JASILOS VIOBHAN when NOAH ALMIN arrives to show them around on a pony. While the kids are having fun, Cassica brings up the idea that her and Noah get a lot more serious. Later that day, at NOAH’s apartment, CASSICA brings it up again and they make plans to marry and eventually move to Cardassia. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Now on the station, the Pah-Wraith possessed COUTA is looking for a new host and finds one in TARA VONDREHLE who she tricks to accept into her form. T’POK is close behind, however, and arrests Couta when security detects thalaron radiation on her person. T’POK questions COUTA and finds out she doesn’t remember anything about how she managed to get on the station or come into contact with radiation. Dominion Plots First Week Made to look like BISHIP, a Vorta, LINCOLN TREDWAY says his goodbyes to KATHRYN JANEWAY and meets TH’MATAKLAHN for the first time. The Jem’Hadar/Tosk is very anal and makes it known right away he wants to stick to the game plan and not socialize. When LINCOLN (BISHIP) has a night terror and tries to work through it, TH’MAT begins to realize he the Lt. Commander wasn’t ready and this mission was all the more serious since he was sent anyway. Third Week In orbit of Talowla Prime, LINCOLN TREDWAY (BISHIP) and TH’MATHAKHLAN are scoping out the planet in hopes of obtaining usable information. They head back when finished and get an information update about raided ships and asked to investigate. Lingering in the shipping lanes, LINCOLN (BISHIP) and TH’MAT discover that the Breen are working with the Dominion and they follow some scouts to another planet. Scanning the new planet system, LINCOLN (BISHIP) and TH’MAT find out a massive amount of dark matter is being used and harvested making the entire area unstable. Th’Mat also reveals the other hidden meaning of the symbol was from a covert Jem’Hadar label of the Founder’s Shield which was a picture of their DNA and not an alphabet. Fourth Week Now with more information over the third planet, LINCOLN TREDWAY (BISHIP) and TH’MATHAKHLAN discuss their plans and know they have to get more information before they leave incase they would find a way to get shielding for the Federation. TH’MAT goes to the surface and manages to get some information but not everything before he is caught. Beaming up, LINCOLN (BISHIP) manages to get them out of the system alive but the ship is decently ruined with no hopes of repair. Trying to decide a priority, LINCOLN (BISHIP) and TH’MAT opt to try and fix shields and communications to at least get what they can to Starfleet before they are found. Flashbacks 2383 Second Week Visiting Bajor from Earth, KATAL UNA is bringing her son BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA to see his mentally disturbed father MARCUS WOLFE. When they get there, Katal can see, all the more, how badly Marcus’ state is since bring transferred from the hologram to a biological body and doesn’t want to leave Benjamin until another adult arrives. KATAL talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE for the first time in a long time only to find out from here that Marcus’ has been having some suicidal thoughts. J’PEL arrives and KATAL explains the situation to her. She worries his issues will get worse but offers to confirm things with Karyn. J’PEL ascertains that Marcus is very badly off and thinks she has a solution which involves using the Prophet inside of Karyn to heal both her father and Th’Matakhlan. KATAL agrees to it and to help enlist the help of T’Pok for a meld. MARCUS confronts KATAL later in the evening, voicing his own concerns for his health and not wishing to go on if his problem can be fixed. After the procedure is done, MARCUS is back to normal and everything has been set right. KATAL has a conversation with him, just more than happy everything went well. #04 April, 2403 #04 April, 2403 #04 April, 2403